Di mi nombre
by Ada Ross
Summary: “Si no fuese humano, no podría abrazarte, Kanda”. Allen/Kanda/Décimocuarto.


**Título:** Di mi nombre.  
**Fandom:** D. Gray-man.  
**Pareja:** Allen/Kanda.  
**Palabras:** 639.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de los últimos capítulos. Un poquito de violencia.  
**Notas:** esto está situado en un futuro no muy lejano después de donde se quedó el manga, para que os hagáis una idea. La idea no está desarrollada porque el fic no iba a eso, y me he tomado libertades con el Décimocuarto porque no sabemos exactamente cómo es. Así que esto es una versión muy particular de él basada en lo poquito que hemos podido ver; yo aviso. En cualquier caso: escrito para Linz Fujimi que me pidió Abrazo con Kanda/Allen en los Alphabet Drabbles.

* * *

Las argollas se cernían alrededor de sus muñecas. Notaba la sangre reseca sobre su piel y las heridas abiertas. Escocían. De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a recordar, había acabado allí tirado en el suelo y maniatado a una pared. Por el entumecimiento que recorría su cuerpo, suponía que había recibido golpes más que considerables. El cómo, no tenía ni idea. Y quién había sido, menos.

No obstante, su mente se despejó en cuando vio la silueta desde el fondo del calabozo. Se acercaba, sonriendo.

—Maldito brote de habas… —siseó con voz ronca, aunque su voz moría antes de salir por la garganta.

La silueta se quedó parada enfrente; al agacharse, Kanda enfrentó directamente aquella mirada de ojos afilados. No era el brote de habas, desde luego.

Sin que su sonrisa titubease, el Décimocuarto deslizó la cremallera del uniforme de Kanda y dejó al descubierto las heridas del pecho. Posó la mano sobre una especialmente profundamente, situada cerca del tatuaje rojizo. El Noah acentuó más la sonrisa, macabra, y sin romper el contacto con los ojos de Kanda hundió uno de sus dedos dentro de la herida. Los dedos se tiñeron de rojo y el grito roto del exorcista retumbó entre las piedras de la pared.

—Es Allen. No quiero tener que repetirlo —murmuró, sin elevar el tono. Llevó el dedo ensangrentado hasta su boca y lo lamió—. Y no grites, por favor. Es muy molesto y podrían oírte.

No era el brote de habas. Kanda estaba seguro de eso. Décimocuarto, un Noah… que lo llamasen como les diese la jodida gana; pero aquél no era el brote de habas. Era un monstruo, y Walker sólo alcanzaba a idiota.

—Siento haber tenido que llegar a estas medidas, pero sois casi tan molestos como mi familia. —Hablaba con voz relajada—. Si el Vaticano no hubiese hecho nada, no os habría atacado.

Kanda alzó levemente la cabeza. No sentía los brazos, tan sólo el hormigueo molesto.

—No eres más que un jodido monstruo —espetó, y le escupió en la cara al retrato siniestro de la fregona con patas.

Los dedos delgados y huesudos del Noah le tomaron por la mandíbula y acercaron sus rostros. A pesar de que su vista estaba enturbiada, podía ver la furia pintada en aquellos iris y su propio reflejo demacrado.

—¿Monstruo? —repitió; la voz siseante había dado paso a la voz grave—. Si fuese un monstruo, haría esto.

Habría gritado. Habría hecho saltar cada piedra de la pared si hubiese podido gritar. El Décimocuarto, o lo que fuese aquello, agarró entre sus _dientes_ el labio inferior del exorcista. Y mordió y masticó, mientras reía. El sabor metálico del líquido rojo llenó la boca de Kanda y enrojeció sus dientes.

—No somos tan diferentes.

Entonces lamió la sangre que se derramaba por la comisura de los labios de Kanda, cuyas pupilas dilatadas miraban a la nada, y rodeó el cuerpo magullado del exorcista. Kanda sintió en el pecho desnudo el corazón palpitante y calor. Quería vomitar. Quería matarlo. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas fallaron. La cabeza le martilleaba, y cayó sobre el hombro de ese monstruo.

—Si no fuera humano, no podría abrazarte, Kanda. No podría. —Deslizó los dedos afilados entre su espeso cabello negro y le acarició, casi con ternura—. Di mi nombre, por favor —sonrió.

Los párpados de Kanda comenzaron a caer, como el plomo. Se cerraban.

—Allen… —dijo, en un hilo de voz.

Pero Kanda no llamaba a ese Allen que le sujetaba. Él llamaba a Allen. Al brote de habas.

Kanda cerró los ojos totalmente antes de escuchar los alaridos del Décimocuarto mientras se retorcía.

No vio los ojos cuajados de lágrimas de _Allen_ mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo y gritaba su nombre. Tampoco pudo oír sus amenazas desesperadas para que despertase, ni la yema de sus dedos acariciando el labio partido.

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

Este coso me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba en el tren, cuando volvía de la universidad. En concreto, la escena de Allen!Noah mordiéndole el labio a Kanda; así que podríamos decir que ha sido todo una excusa para escribir eso (y, claro, darle su fic a Linz). Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y el feedback siempre es bien recibido!


End file.
